


I Know

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Narcissa experiences something no woman ever should.Trigger warnings of loss, though not in detail.





	I Know

Bellatrix froze solid, like a rabbit in the lamplight, her eyes unblinking and wide in the dim light from the few lamps dotted around the huge magnificent bedroom. Normally the sadist witch liked the sound of people screaming in pain, especially when it was by her own hands, Azkaban had robbed her of that pleasure for so long, she’d been making up for lost time of late, but not Narcissa, not her little dove, not her Cissy. 

Her hand that was between the blondes legs had frozen up like the rest of her but she was snapped out of her daze by another whimper of pain from the younger witch under her who had a moment ago, been writhing on her fingers. “Cissy, what.. what’s wrong?” There was uncertainty in her voice, something one didn’t hear from her very often, “talk to me, darling, what’s wrong.” 

But Narcissa only hissed a breath of pain through clenched teeth, her hand like a vice around Bellatrix’s wrist. “Hurts..” the blonde managed to get out through another wave of pain. 

It was when Bellatrix moved her hand away, pulling her fingers from inside the other witch with more gentleness than anyone could ever think possible from her, did she realise they were covered in blood. 

“A miscarriage.. I didn’t even know she was..” Lucius said a few hours later after the healer had confirmed, “Did you know?” He asked his sister in law who was uncharacteristically quiet as they both waited outside the bedroom door in the hallway for the healer to finish with the person they both deemed so precious. 

Bellatrix glanced up at him from where she’d been staring down at her hands, nodding slowly to his question. “She told me a few days ago, she wanted to wait until after her first checkup before she told you or Draco.” She turned her head to look at her nephew who was pale with worry, his eyes rooted to the door. “She’ll be ok, love. It happens.” 

Draco finally tore his riveted stare from the bedroom door, “I know. It’s just.. mum’s always so..” 

Bellatrix smiled and reached out to squeeze his shoulder, an affectionate gesture of comfort, “I know.”


End file.
